Polly Porcupine
Polly Porcupine is one of the adult residents in The Gnarly woods. She is one of the more "major" background characters and is often seen or featured in episodes. Either having a main role, or just being there for support, she's always willing to lend a hand when she can and tends to panic just a bit easily. Polly loves to bake and help the inhabitants of Gnarly Woods. She never judges others without fair claim and seems to have a grandmother, or mother, based role in the series. Polly has her home and also owns the Cabana on the beach. Physical Appearance Polly's height tends to sometimes differ depending on the episode. Usually she is about the size of Alfred and co. But sometimes she appears to be a size bigger or smaller. She is a dark grey-brown skinned porcupine with bright gray spiked hair framing her head, with the centre of it being a bright white. She has yellow eyes with thin black circled glasses, and a pale gray muzzle and black nose and a partially seen tail. Polly is normally always depicted to wear a loose mustard yellow T-shirt and a long, covering her feet almost purple skirt. Along with a pair of sandals, usually depicted to be orange in color. For swimming or being in the water, Polly will wear a full yellow themed outfit that resembles a dress or big shirt. Polly wore a fancy golden yellow blouse, along with a pale-lilac skirt and golden cap/hat for the romeo and Juliet play. Personality As stated, Polly has a motherly-like nature to herself regarding everybody in the woods. She enjoys serving food, baking food, cooking, gardening, tending to the nature and so forth. Due to what she likes, she even opened a Cabana at the beach, where she could serve and cook all she wanted to! She always tries to help someone in need, such as fixing sandwiches for the residents stuck to the rocks in "The mystery of Heavy Feet". Her second passion seems to be Gardening. In which she is well known for winning awards and prizess for. Such as when she grew a massive pumpkin in one episode, and in another episode she was shown to own a big field/gardening section at the back of her house. Also stated, Polly panics and worries easily. So Alfred and others usually see her quite a bit throughout their adventures. Such as when she thought it was snowing and killing her flowers, or that someone was trying to steal her pumpkin, and so fourth. She is easy to faint, and this can sometimes make her forget her manners, such as accidentally running over Milo Skunk when she thought the woods had become haunted and didn't even say sorry. Relationships Polly seems to get along well with everybody in Gnarly Woods. There is nobody she dislikes even though sometimes she finds it hard to trust certain citizens when one of her prize winning vegetables may be at stake... *Alfred: Polly always feels happy and safer when Alfred helps her with her problems. She loves to bake for him and his family *Milo: Polly seems to generally like Milo, and she enjoys that he likes her food. She also fainted and Milo helped her once. *Camille Wallaby: Polly does not interact with Camille as much as she does Alfred and Milo. But she was the one who spoke to Camille in Cabana Drama and helped the three of them get back together after an argument when she mentioned having made them all a snack. Quotes Trivia *Polly's outfit almost resembles Babs Bunny's attire in Tiny Toons. Babs wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and short purple skirt. *Also note, that Polly wears the same colors as Louise Payne and both of them seem to be a bit heavy weight. *Polly was one of the non-school students/children/teenagers to try out for the Romeo and Juliet play. Its unknown if she was also a fan of Ricardo Rabbit, or if she was just trying out due to having interest in the play. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h00m39s38.png|Polly makes snoring noises for Alfred to record Vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h12m53s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h21m43s129.png|"Never ask a bear to guard a pumpkin in the winter." Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h14m10s158.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Galleries Category:Images